Existing internet searching systems and approaches attempt to optimize the click-through rate for a single given user query, wherein a click-through rate refers to a measure of the number of result links clicked and/or selected in response to a given query. However, such existing searching approaches do not include consideration of a task-completion rate. In many cases, a user query is part of a larger task that requires accessing information from multiple documents and/or sources, potentially in a certain sequential order. The order and/or the correlation of the information, though, are not exploited by existing approaches and therefore, are never presented to the user. As a result, the users of such systems and approaches are encouraged and/or required to specify atomic requirements in the query. Additionally, existing approaches require a user attempting to execute a larger task to submit multiple independent queries to accomplish the task.
Accordingly, a need exists for discovering dependency among task-related search results and presenting resulting information to the user.